inarawritersguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Marrakech Morgan
Biography Marra is the only child of the pirate lord, Rabat Morgan. A huge man with a taste for brutal sadism, Rabat held a fearsome reputation among the pirate clans of the Pegasi Sector. He treated Marra cruelly, disappointed that he had no son to continue his name and legacy. He would regularly beat her and subject her to sadistic "lessons" about showing strength and no mercy. She committed her first murder at fourteen, carrying out an execution under Rabat's orders. Around this time, she also began using drugs to suppress her physical and emotional pain. Rabat eventually met his demise at the hands of Imperial bounty hunters in 3292, although the exact details have been twisted into myth and legend. After his death, Marra continued to live and work with the Morgan clan, although she distanced herself from Rabat's name and fearsome reputation. In 3300, Marra registered with the Pilot's Federation and became an independent contractor. As a skilled pilot, she readily found work as a smuggler and mercenary, falling back on piracy when work was in short supply. She aided the Kappa Fornacis Farmer's Union and later the Defence Force of Tanmark, when the Federation pursued their aggressive policy against the Onionhead crop in early 3301. Mid-way through that year, she signed up as a contractor for Archon Delaine's Kumo Crew, delivering contraband and marked slaves to extend and fortify the Pirate King's realm. Her connections to the Kumos have been noted by the Empire, who still regard her with an unfriendly disposition. Marra returned to the fringes of the Pegasi Sector in the last quarter of 3301, finding a home at Clair Dock in Tjakiri. From here, she has established connections with several unfettered gangs and organisations, including security contractors Black Omega and notorious crime-lords such as Degginal de Verre, Solomon Adisa and Azalea Constantinestu. Rumours have it that de Verre has positioned himself as the leader of Black Omega, masterminding the group's takeover of Tjakiri and seeking to expand to neighbouring systems. Marra appears to be a trusted member of his inner circle, having been promoted to Caporegime. She is currently the owner of Exotica, a pleasure-house on the Clair Dock coriolis. Personality Being raised in such a hostile environment had a profound effect on Marra. Throughout most of her adult life, she was quiet and introverted, finding it difficult to make connections and to trust other people. She became fascinated by space and space-travel; the peace and serenity in the dark void provided an escape from the violence she grew up with. However, Marra has become bolder and more assertive after accepting the kind of man who her father was and wholly embracing his sadistic nature. She sees herself as the rightful heir to the name Morgan, pursuing her ambitions with the same single-mindedness as Rabat himself. She reacts negatively to adversity and is extremely vindictive, to the point of torturing and murdering those who she deems to have wronged her. Despite insisting that she is "not a people person", she is quite capable of being congenial and even good-humoured. This is almost always an act, a survival skill learned by a young woman in a world dominated by violent men. She is of average intelligence, although she is as streetwise as one would expect of a seasoned outlaw. Her political outlook is anti-statist and libertarian, endorsing the assertion of will by force as a legitimate means to an end. Like most outlaws of the Pegasi sector, she holds superstitious beliefs and acknowledges a pantheon of various gods and goddesses, although she does not invest herself heavily into matters of faith. Current Ships * Python - Seren Du *Fer de Lance - Rheibio *Cobra MkIII - Morganna Sold/Destroyed Ships *Cobra MkIII - Freyja (Abandoned) Notes and Trivia *Marra won the Pegasi Roller Derby Championship in 3294